Young Justice meets Scooby-Doo: Heroes vs Villains (2018 Animated DTV Film)
Scooby-Doo and the Gang meet real superheroes called, "Young Justice" as they join the Wrestlemania Tournament of "Heroes vs. Villains" where they fight the WWE wrestlers in a tournament, unaware of a certain plot orchestrated by the criminal organization of the Light. Release Date: March ???, 2018 Characters: *Superfriends: **Scooby-Doo/Dead-Meat (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers/Skinny Man (Matthew Lillard) **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - shows a crush on Shaggy **Artemis Crock/Tigress (Stephanie Lemelin) **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chalbert) **M'Gann M'Orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) *Mystery Incorporated: **Fred Jones, Jr. (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Young Justice: **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - recognizes Fred, Daphne and Velma from the 2 of their times they stopped Miss Baker from counterfeiting and Joker and Penguin from stealing Professor Flakey's invention **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) **Connor Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **Tim Drake/Robin (Cameron Bowen) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Virgil Hawkins/Staric (Bryton James) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match *Mr. McMahon (himself) *Michael Cole (himself) *John Cena (himself) *Sin Cara (himself) *Undertaker (himself) - remembers Dusty Rhodes after his death, and is grateful that his grand kids are doing great, he also states, "Rusty is a good friend, (takes off his hat and puts it on his chest) and he will rest in peace" *Legion of Doom: **Stephanie McMahon (herself) **Triple H (himself) **Miz (himself) **Paige (herself) **Kaine (himself) **Big Show (himself) *Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster (Nick Chinlund) - has Bane work alongside him *Bane (Eric Lopez) *Mercy Graves *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Josh Keaton) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Katar Hol/Hawkman (James Remar) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match *Runaways: **Tye Longshadow (Gregg Rainwater) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match **Azami Koizumi (Janice Kawaye) - helps Shaggy and Scooby in the final match *Cat Grant (Masasa Moyo) - reporter on WWE outside Suspects: *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - partners with Mr. McMahon, Reason: he could be the only head of the Light to involve Sportsmaster and Bane in the red tech that lit up the Ghost Bear and Inferno *Paige (herself) - Reason: her voice was different and her hands look liked claws *Stephanie McMahon (herself) - Reason: her voice was different, too, and also looked a little big *Big Show (himself) - Reason: talked like a caveman and walked a little like a zombie *Triple H (himself) - Reason: he floated a little bit when he was blasting a little yellow energy to cheat Tigress out of the game *Miz (himself) - Reason: he carried a little strength and burned Miss Martian a little bit *Kaine (himself) - Reason: he mumbled and jumped like a gorilla when attacking Wonder Girl *Bayard (Corey Burton) - the shooter from the first Scooby-Doo/''WWE'' crossover, Reason: he might be the one attacking the "beast" again Clues: ??? Culprits (The Real Legion of Doom, led by Luthor): *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - Reason: to bait in the Scooby gang! *Cheetah/Paige (Cree Summer) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Giganta/Stephanie McMahon (???) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Solomon Grundy/Big Show (???) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Sinestro/Triple H (???) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Bizarro/Miz (Nolan North) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Gorilla Grodd/Kaine (???) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Cameron Bowen) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Edward Nygma/Riddler (Dave Franco) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Brainiac (Jonathan Frakes) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Black Manta (Khary Payton) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Alan Tudyk) - Reason: help Luthor on his plan Plot: ??? Category:Movies Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Crossovers